The technical field relates to radio frequency identification. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention relate to methods and apparatus for inventorying radio frequency identification devices.
Radio frequency identification devices (RFIDs) are known in the art. Such devices are typically used for inventory tracking. As large numbers of objects are moved in inventory, product manufacturing, and merchandising operations, there is a continuous challenge to accurately monitor the location and flow of objects. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to determine the location of objects in an inexpensive and streamlined manner. One way to track objects is by affixing RFID tags to objects or groups of objects, and interrogating the RFID tags with an interrogator or reader to determine which objects are present in any particular location. RFID tags may be provided with unique identification numbers or codes in order to allow a reader to distinguish between multiple different tags.